Generally, Universal Serial Bus (USB) is a serial bus standard to the PC architecture with a focus on computer interface, consumer and productivity applications. The existing Universal Serial Bus (USB) interconnects have the attributes of plug-and-play and ease of use, from the end user's point of view. Now, as technology innovation marches forward, new kinds of devices, media formats and large inexpensive storage products are converging. They require significantly more bus bandwidth to maintain the interactive experience that users have come to expect. In addition, user applications demand a higher performance between the PC and sophisticated peripherals. The transmission rate of USB 2.0 is insufficient. Consequently, faster serial bus interfaces, such as USB 3.0, have been developed to address the need by adding a higher transmission rate to match usage patterns and devices.
Existing USB electrical receptacle connectors meet the requirements of transmitting USB 3.0 signals. During transmission, unwanted interference must be effectively eliminated by conduction and grounding. An existing USB 3.0 compatible electrical receptacle connector includes an insulated housing, a plurality of terminals, and a metallic shell. The terminals are disposed on the insulated housing, and the insulated housing is received in the metallic shell. The conduction and grounding of a circuit in the existing electrical receptacle connector are achieved through connection with the terminals and the grounding sheet.
When the existing USB 3.0 connector is adapted to transmit USB 2.0 signals, high-speed terminals (i.e., terminals for transmitting USB 3.0 signals) of the connector are not required. However, due to the rigid architecture of the connector, it is hard to make connectors for transmitting USB 2.0 signals by simply removing the high-speed terminals from the USB 3.0 connectors. Therefore, in order to make connectors for transmitting USB 2.0 signals, additional manufacturing cost and manufacturing time for the USB 2.0 connectors cannot be reduced.